


Dreams turn into the Perfect Nightmare

by RayneKruspe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, F/M, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hot, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Masochism, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sweet, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneKruspe/pseuds/RayneKruspe
Summary: Life for Rayne could not have gotten any better. Not only had she begun the very last semester of her bachelor's degree but her long term high school sweetheart had finally popped the question and proposed to her! The two begin to plan out the rest of their lives from that point on until Rayne receives a rather 'strange' invitation. She decided it was either spam or fraud and thought nothing about until she woke up the next day in a very unfamiliar dark room and surrounded by a group of attractive men who claim to be demons?! This cannot be real, right?
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. The Beginning of the Rest of our Lives?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am beginning this story to shine some more light on the MC's life before arriving at the Devildom! There are many and many of possibilities of her life before the events. I feel this will breathe some sort of life into the character and add more dimensions in the situation she finds herself in! 
> 
> As usual, I am using my female MC Rayne for these stories. I will try to write her in a light that will allow you to envision your female MC as well to allow you to enjoy it as well. I am only comfortable writing in the third person view and want to keep true to my style.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or certain situations you want to see, feel free to let me know in the comments!! I am using the storyline as a guideline but add in all sorts of different scenarios to keep it exciting. This first chapter will start just before the beginning of the game. :)
> 
> It will start out SFW, but I gave it the rating it has now for the future chapters will be NSFW!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Yes!!" the words flew out of her mouth upon the sight before her, "yes! Of course! Of course, I will marry you, Damien!"

Rayne's eyes were open wide as they gazed upon the box in front of her. The box contained a ring with a beautiful stone upon it which shone magnificently underneath the sun that hovered high in the sky above the pair. Her heart had tightened the moment Damien had lowered down on one knee and presented her with the box. Everything had frozen in time until he opened it and said those words only said in those romance movies.

There was a broad smile on Damien's lips as he stood up while he kept the box in his possession. Her words had brought happiness to his heart and he closed the distance between them. Rayne was still slightly stunned by the surprise of the proposal that she could not help but stand with her hands pressed over her mouth. He felt a cheesy line coming as he shook his head and gripped one of her hands and straightened her fingers slightly to slide the ring into its proper place. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you propose to the most beautiful woman on campus!" Damien chuckled once he stood back and admired the new rock upon her hand.

His quippy comment brought her back to her senses and she could not help but laugh and shake her head, "not even!" she responded to his words. She knew she was a rather plain female with no discernable features that would make her stand out as the most beautiful woman of anything. She knew she was not ugly, but she also knew she was nowhere near 'all that'. However, the sight of the new jewel upon her ring finger and all that it had signified was enough to quash any insecurities she had usually felt when it came to the topic of her appearance.

"Try it out, babe, it looks great!" he said with a large smile as he took a step back. Damien watched as she raised her hand up and let the sun rays dance over the jewel, causing it to reflect and dance upon her finger in a manner of speaking. Rayne's eyes were wide and she could not tear her gaze away from the jewel for a moment.

Yeah, life for Rayne and Damien had been going rather well over the past few years. They began dating at the end of high school and their relationship continued on throughout their college career. It was their very last year and they had already come up with different plans of what they were going to do once they had graduated. It was only the icing on the cake when Damien chose to propose, it would cement their commitment and seal their future together and for the rest of their lives.

At least, that was the hope. Damien only had eyes for Rayne even when they had first met. He had a hard time gaining the courage to ask her out and was not even sure that she felt the same way. It turned out, Rayne was just as shy as he was. That is how it was back then, now she had a more confident air about how she spoke and, even though she had underlying insecurities that seemed to dwell within the majority of the females all around, she was not afraid to speak her mind or stand up for herself. It was something he had grown to love about her among other things.

After a few moments of basking in the new step of their future, Damien stepped towards her and pressed a kiss against the top of her forehead, "alright, babe, we should start setting up your dorm room now, that way you have enough time to get some rest, didn't you say your first class is statistics?" he turned and raised a brow as a bit of a frown appeared over his face.

Just as Damien had frowned, Rayne followed in suit. "Yes... I registered too late and it was the only one available," she groaned in frustration. A Monday morning statistics class was **not** her idea of starting off her week, but sadly it was one of her required credits that she had procrastinated on for a very good reason. "Okay then, I have all of my stuff in my car, let's get this over with," she said with a sigh but turned and smiled towards him. She was still feeling the elation of his proposal. 

The two clasped their hands together as they walked towards her car. He opened the driver door for her and let her sit down before shutting it and walking around to find his place in the passengers seat. Such chivalrous acts such as these had always made her feel giddy. With a smile on her face she started up the car and after she turned the engine over the radio began to blare 'Nightmare' by Avenged Sevenfold. Rayne strummed her fingers against the steering wheel and hummed to the beat of the heavy rock song, internally singing the lyrics. 

_'Dragged ya down below, down to the devil's show, to be his guest forever, peace of mind is less than never.'_

Once she parked in front of the building where the dorm she would spend her last year at the university, she took a moment to admire the building. She allowed herself to feel the bittersweet emotions that came when one was coming to terms with the conclusion to this chapter of her life. It was only the beginning of the end, but she knew graduation would be upon her shortly.

' _You should have known the price of evil, and it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah. Ooh, it's your fuc...'_

Before the chorus had a chance to finish, Rayne had cut the engine and unbuckled her seatbelt. She turned and smiled at Damien, "well, home sweet home!" she said as he returned the smile and stepped out of her vehicle. It was an old thing, a `98 Mercury Cougar that was as old as she was. It was given to her from her parents so long as she had kept up with the maintenance, which Damien had gladly helped her with. 

They grabbed what little things she had packed up which consisted of some personal effects, toiletries that would last until she bought some in the university, and her clothes. She pulled her student ID out, which also served as a key to her room, and walked to the room with her number on it, room 166. She pressed her ID badge against it until she heard the 'click' from the door. She then turned the doorknob and entered. 

"Woo, it is roomier than your last dorm!" Damien said with a grin as he placed down a bag and a box that he was carrying onto the table beside her bed. "Not bad," he said as he took a moment to glance around.

Rayne also noticed that it was nicely sized and the bed was bigger too. "I guess seniors get better treatment," she could not help but giggle as she put down the box onto the bed. She went to work and opened it up, still softly humming the tune of the song she was listening to in the car. 

While she went to work, Damien glanced towards the door, there was a red envelope set onto the floor with a gold and black seal against the back, a seal that was found in the older movies and shows that was used back then before they created the ever 'delicious' lick a seal they now used. "Hey babe, it looks like you already got mail," he chuckled as he walked towards the envelope and picked it up from the ground.

"Oh wow, before even unpacking, why am I not shocked," she laughed and turned to watch him. She put down what she had in her hands and walked towards him and grabbed it when he handed it out to her. On the red envelope were three letters written in a very formal manner with a very fine pen. The letters were R.A.D. 

"Someone thinks you are rad," he could not help but to snicker at his comment as he watched her open it, she only chuckled and rolled her eyes slightly while she opened it up. 

"It must be junk mail then, but why would they make it look so fancy if it is just junk?" she questioned. Her curiosity led her to flip open the envelope while she broke the seal and pulled out a single sheet of paper that took a golden color. She opened it and read the words that were written in an equally fancy font within.

' _We welcome you, human, to the demon student council. You are selected to become an exchanged student at RAD, a school for demons.' -Lord Diavolo_

"Huh?" Rayne raised her brow after she reread what was in her hands. It was the strangest of things to receive in the mail. _Human? Demons?_ None of it made sense.

"Ah, I guess they are getting a head start on the Halloween party this year," Damien chuckled as he stepped away. Now that his curiosity was satisfied he walked over towards her bed and took a seat.

"Yeah, I am guessing it is run by the student council here... but I do not know any student or staff member by the name of Diavloo..." she twisted her lips as she attempted to say the name of the person who sent the card. "Oh well, I am sure we will get more of these the closer it is to Halloween," she shrugged it off. It was the beginning of the term, it was too soon to be thinking of parties and things such as that. 

After receiving the odd invitation, Rayne and Damien worked on unpacking her items and with her guidance, he helped set everything up within the room. She had her laptop set up on the mini desk next to her bed, which would have been used to work on any assignments or writing papers, as well as indulging her hobby of writing should she have the time. Her clothes were hung up and sorted into the closet and dresser respectfully. All of her other personal effects were also placed in their new homes for the next few months to come.

Once they were done, Rayne sat next to Damien on the bed and let out a satisfied exhale. "Well, I feel accomplished," Rayne said with a silly grin. She was glad Damien had arrived early that morning to set his dorm up, this way they could spend more time together before they had to ultimately go to bed and begin their new term. 

"Good, let's make it a good year and a year to remember!" he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him, "in the meantime, let's see what is new on Netflix," he said as he grabbed the remote and turned the television on.

Rayne softly chuckled, "I think it is already a great year to remember," she smiled fondly as she raised her hand and glanced at the ring upon her finger. She was beside herself and knew nothing would tear her down. No matter what the year threw at her, she knew she could overcome it.

The two moved up on the bed and propped a few pillows against the wall and they snuggled next to each other as they watched whatever new shows were hot at the moment. 

Hours had passed and the sun was setting. Rayne was feeling happy and relaxed at the moment but knew it was just about time to settle in for the night. "I am going to have to give Amanda a call tomorrow, I forgot I was supposed to tell her when I got settled in," Rayne shrugged and chuckled. "I am sure she is busy with Brian anyway," she said with a gentle chuckle before she turned to look towards Damien.

"Yeah, they got that new Switch game in, what is it, Animal Crossing?" he added as he looked at her while he tried to remember the title. "Anyway, it is getting late. I am sure you need to gather your school supplies and get ready for bed," he said as he ruffled her hair slightly which caused her to make that adorable squeaking noise that usually accompanied afterward. "I love you, babe, good night," he said as he leaned in and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

Rayne smiled and after she recovered from the squeak she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a chaste kiss against his cheek. "Alright babe, I will text you first thing, tomorrow, kay?" she replied as they stood from the bed. Damien collected her into his arms and hugged her tightly before he parted and wished her good night once more before leaving her dorm to head to his room to settle for the rest of the night.

Rayne waved as he left and smiled while she grabbed her school supplies which had been neglected since they were unpacked. She sorted through them and took a moment to put all of her classes together in different piles. Before lunch tomorrow she only had statistics, so she would only need the supplies for that class. Once she shoved her statistics material into her bag as well as pens, a calculator, and other necessary items, she stood up. She grabbed a pair of pajamas that she would wear for the night while she made her way to the bathroom.

She took a nice hot shower and washed and conditioned her hair as well as washed her body with her lilac scented body wash. It took her ten minutes tops to get clean and after she turned the water off, she stepped out of the shower as steam spilled out and filled the room. She dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her naked body and she stood before the mirror. She took a wet brush and began to brush out any tangles from her dark hair and made sure it brushed out straight. Rayne then removed the towel and hung it back up and pulled on short shorts that were purple and made from comfortable cotton. It was still rather warm so she dressed light so she would not overheat over the night. She chose a light shirt that was purple and pulled it on over her torso. 

After she was dressed, she looked into the mirror, which was only half covered by fog and she examined her features. Her eyes were light and skin was rather pale, she did not like to sit out in the sun for too long even if Summer had just come to an end. Her hair was long and dark and the dye was wearing off, much to her dismay. After she trailed her eyes over the shape of her nose and brow, she puffed her cheeks out and made a sort of a funny face. This caused her to laugh to no one but herself while she turned on her heel and shut the light off. 

Another year was about to begin for Rayne and she was more than excited. When she laid down in her bed and covered up, she pulled her hand up and took a moment to admire the engagement ring on her finger. It caused her to audibly chuckle as she felt giddy at the moment. Her hand dove under the covers and she snuggled up against her blanket as she closed her eyes. The thoughts of the day lingered on her mind for a while longer before sleep finally took her and she fell out of consciousness.

* * *

The room was large and the air was cold to the flesh. Beyond the vast floor set a collection of seven fine chairs all lined up along the wall with a large, and finer, chair that was situated above and behind the initial seven. There were large windows that were high above them. It was quiet as seven figures sat and watched her with slight interest from the chairs. The only chair that was empty was the chair to the very right from Rayne's point of view. Words had yet been spoken as she had taken in the sights, her mind was groggy and she only felt confusion at this point.

What was she just doing? She was starting her new year at university, right? This was not a part of the campus she recognized. Even more importantly, wasn't she just sleeping? Why could she not remember any details up until this moment? She stood before the quiet figures and even though she thought hard to see if she remembered their faces, nothing came to mind.

_'Where am I? I am in a place that looks like a courtroom.. several men are looking my way...'_

Before Rayne could even get a word out, a man who sat on the highest appointed chair began to speak, "Welcome to the Devildom, Rayne!" he spoke in a deep-toned voice as he kept his golden eyes onto her. His hair was a deep and rich red color, which was anywhere but a natural color!

' _What the hell..._ ' Rayne found herself thinking as she tried to pay attention. However, there was so much to process for her to truly focus on. What was the Devildom? Who were these people? Why was she still wearing her pajama's? She glanced down and she noticed she was still wearing what she fell asleep in, it was not at all suitable to wear in public, much less in front of a group of strange men.

The man's expression changed as he noticed her lack of reply as well as her eyes darting all over the place. "Oh, pardon me... feeling a bit shocked, are we? Well, that is understandable, you have only just arrived after all!" he continued to speak, but it did nothing to quell the panicked look within her eyes. He could not help but chuckle as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom." He nodded her way while the grin stayed upon his face.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

"The what now? Where am I? Who are you guys? And why the hell am I still in my pajamas?" Rayne could not help but shout as her emotions got the best of her. She had never seen this place in her life and she had been living on campus for three years going on four. Where was her room, was she drugged? So many thoughts ran into her head as she glanced around the room, her eyes looking over the faces of the six other figures sitting before her.

Was this a dream? That had to be it, that was the only thing that could explain why she was standing in a place full of strange, yet oddly attractive, men while being welcomed by a man calling her a _human_! That had to be it.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, there are a few real-life things that inspired me. As evidenced by the song which is by Avenged Sevenfold called 'Nightmare'.
> 
> I am trying to add a touch of real-life to the MC and convert it over to her new life. Perhaps some fourth-wall breaking things happening. If you have any suggestions or things you would like to see, please let me know! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new series!


	2. I Want to go Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accepting her boyfriend's proposal and settling into her dorm on her first day back to University, Rayne had received an odd invitation. She had brushed it off and assumed that it was a premature invitation to a Halloween party that was months away that very day. However, after she had fallen asleep she had found herself in a large room with seven strange men watching her with quiet interest. What was even stranger was the greeting she had received from the man sitting upon the highest point welcoming her to the Devildom.
> 
> The Devildom? What in the world was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see in the last chapter, I had changed a few things in regards to who all were present in Rayne's arrival. I was inspired by the opening scene video of 'Sinful Indulgence' by Ayme Miura. I liked the thought of the majority of the brothers being present upon the new human exchange students' arrival.

The men that sat before Rayne kept their eyes on her, each of them worked on their assessments on the new human exchange student that was chosen to take part in Lord Diavolo's experiment. It was made clear that he had wanted to bring the three realms together in harmony. It was a rather ambitious dream and it was up to the student council to see to it that it came to light without any issues.

The man who sat on the very left, at least in Rayne's point of view, had messy blonde hair and stunning green and yellow gradient eyes. He had those eyes set upon the human as he observed her. His fingers pressed against his chin and his legs were crossed as he slightly leaned against the side of the chair, while he quietly watched her actions with inquisitive eyes. It appeared she had no idea about what was going on. Satan was sure he had sent out the invitation just as his eldest brother asked him to. He was also quite confident the invitation had arrived with no issues. Did she not read it? The fourth eldest kept his gaze upon her and remained quiet for the time being.

Next to the fourth eldest sat a man with messy white hair and tanned skin. He slightly leaned forward with his hands clasped between his knees. His blue and yellow gradient eyes watched her for a moment. He noticed this human was very different from the previous human exchange student they had just welcomed. Not only did it appear that she had no powers, but she looked incredibly plain and boring. Mammon felt a bit of a twist upon his lips as he frowned, why did this human have to appear so boring? He slightly pulled back from his leaning position and kept his eyes on the scene before him. The idea of meeting the exchange students had initially had his interest, but now the second eldest found himself rather bored of it all. He was only here because his eldest brother had demanded it.

The third eldest beside Mammon sat back and leaned against the side of the chair, his chin was cupped within his fingers as his orange eyes glanced at the human. He had purple side-swept hair and pale skin. He was less than impressed with the new human in front of him. Not only was she plain but she had 'normie' screaming from every inch of her. Leviathan absolutely did not want to come here in the first place, there was so much he had rather entertained himself with then welcoming this new normie. His eyes glazed over as he leaned back while he watched the scene, but his mind began to wander onto other subjects.

The figure sitting on the furthest right side from her point of view was the tallest of the group. He had messy, slightly spikey orange hair and his purple and pink gradient eyes were set past the human. Beelzebub, the sixth eldest of the group, had a disinterested look upon his face as he sat quietly. The only thing on his mind at the time was whatever his next meal would be. His arms were crossed over his broad chest as he sat back against his chair. He was promised a dozen cheeseburgers if he had made an appearance, despite the fact that it was his job since he was part of the student council. There was a visible frown upon his serious face.

Right beside Beelzebub sat a man who had appeared to be the most beautiful of them all. He had long sweeping bangs of light, caramel-pinkish blonde hair that was styled and contrasted well with his ivory skin. His reddish-yellow eyes were set upon the human as he inspected every inch of her body. The fifth eldest took in every detail and his gentle smile slowly turned into a frown as he noticed how plain she had appeared. At least the previous human had a rather attractive appearance that was pleasing to the eye. The only thing this human had going for her was the fact she was barely dressed in anything at all! Asmodeus had his legs crossed as he leaned against the side of the chair in a rather feminine manner, his mind working quickly as he kept silent.

Last, but not least, sitting in between his younger brothers and below Lord Diavolo was the eldest brother. The man had black hair upon his head that was neatly groomed and parted on the right side of his face. His black and red eyes remained over the human who stood before them. It was obvious to him that she did not know her place, or rather, she truly had no idea where she was. Lucifer's eyes remained on her while his legs were crossed and he sat back against the chair. His elbow was pressed against the side of the chair while his cheek lay against the back of his knuckles. He quietly assessed the human and proceeded to determine whether she was even a good fit. She did not have any magical abilities which would render her helpless in their world, yet Lord Diavolo had assured him that she would be a fine candidate as any.

While the men watched her quietly, Rayne crossed her arms over her chest. She felt rather vulnerable wearing her less than modest outfit while the rest of the men in the room wore rather formal attire. It was cold and she was still confused as to why she was there and how she even got to this point.

The man with red hair chuckled as he watched her, "it appears you are still feeling rather shocked as to why you are here, well I suppose I should begin by introducing myself!" he spoke as he stretched his arms out in a broad swept gesture. "My name is Diavolo and I am the ruler of demons, all here know of me! And someday, I will be crowned king of the Devildom!" he continued to introduce himself while his golden eyes set upon her.

The information she had received did not quell her apprehension at all. In fact, he said demons? He is the KING of DEMONS? Demons did not really exist, right? If they did, then there was no way they looked anything like this! They looked like men that stepped right out of one of those animes Amanda and Brian were so fond of. If that was not enough, she recalled the Halloween invitation that was sent from a Lord Diavolo. 

Suddenly, Rayne began to laugh. She threw her head back and held her sides. It had caused concern or curiosity within the men as they watched her. "Okay, okay, Amanda you got me. This prank is the best one yet, I have to admit. The letter from Lord Diavloo," she once more was unable to pronounce the name properly, despite hearing it from the man himself. "'Demons' and men that look like they are from some anime!"

Her last comment caused the purple-haired demon to shift again. _Some anime?!_ She was definitely a normie. This caused him to frown, but he remained silent.

"This one takes the cake, I bet it cost quite a bit to hire these actors... the hair looks so real, where are you, Amanda?" Rayne looked around, expecting her best friend to walk out from behind the scenes to laugh. It was well put together and was definitely the best prank she had pulled off yet!

However, Amanda never appeared and she noticed the concerned looks upon the men's faces. "I am afraid this is all very real, Rayne," he continued to speak. How did he know her name? "You are not dreaming and you are, indeed, several layers beneath the human world. The sooner you realize this, the better you will understand," Diavolo continued to speak. He had the most concern held within his eyes, he could tell the human did not take the news too well.

"What... so... you are really... Diavloo... the one who sent that envelope? This is what you mean? I don't..." she felt light-headed as if every word he spoke to her hit like a train. She needed to sit down, there was no way this was real.

"That is Lord _Diavolo_ , to you, human," another deep-toned voice was heard and Rayne adjusted her sights to the man sitting in the middle of all the men. He had a stern look in his eyes as he corrected her, he did not appear amused in the slightest.

Lord Diavolo laughed and crossed his arms, "and this is Lucifer, he is the Avatar of Pride. He is also vice president of the student council and my right-hand man. Beyond that, he is also my most trusted friend!" he gave a hearty laugh and grinned as he looked towards Lucifer.

Lucifer stood from his chair and frowned, "flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo," he turned to face the human, his expression never changed.

"Wait... Lucifer, as in Satan? The devil?" Rayne's eyes widened. She was in hell? On Earth, she had learned about God, angels, demons, and the devil, but never had they been depicted in such a way, they were always red with horns and disgusting appearances. These men were quite the opposite of the grotesque images she had seen.

"No, that one is my brother, the Avatar of Wrath, right over there," he turned to face the blonde-haired man with a frown upon his face. This woman did not seem to understand much of anything they spelled out for her.

"That one, huh?" the blonde could not help but give a lopsided grin as he glared slightly at his brother. He then shook his head before looking towards the human, "as crude of an introduction that was, I am Satan, as he said." Satan informed her as he remained in his chair.

Satan and Lucifer were different? They were not the same? The other bit of information that bothered her was that Lucifer was not the one in charge of Hell, it was this Diavololo guy? The information was too much to process and she felt a pain in her head that slowly turned into a headache. She decided to remain quiet for the time being to let this information sink in. It was most likely a dream, this was the only explanation she had for any of this.

"I think it might be a good idea for you to introduce your brothers, Lucifer, then we can explain why she is here and what she is supposed to do," Lord Diavolo nodded as he kept a rather easy smile on his face, it was a smile too easy for someone who is the supposed Lord of Hell.

"Very well," Lucifer frowned as he turned to his right. "As I have mentioned before, this is Satan. He is the Avatar of Wrath, don't let his smile fool you, there is always something darker and twisted beneath it..." he found himself slightly sneering near the end.

Satan stood and kept his easy grin over his face and slightly bowed his head forwards slightly, "pleased to meet you, Rayne." He spoke before he sat down.

"The one next to him is Mammon, he is the Avatar of Greed, which is self-explanatory and you will find out yourself soon enough," Lucifer frowned and set his sights onto Mammon. Out of everyone here, he would be the one to bring disgrace to the student council as well as Lord Diavolo himself. 

"Yoo," Mammon spoke in a bored voice as he barely even glanced her way, he remained seated and crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted this to be over with already.

Well, that could have been much worse, "Beside him is Leviathan, the Avatar of Envy," he continued down the line. Despite the fact that it felt like a bother to introduce his brothers, Lucifer knew that it was what Lord Diavolo wanted, it would make things a little easier for the human to become better acquainted with the people she would be living with over the year.

Leviathan hardly even looked at her and he remained quiet. He did not feel comfortable here nor did he want to indulge the normie with idle chatter. This was well enough for Lucifer as it made the process a bit quicker. He turned to his left and gestures towards Asmodeus, "This is Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust."

Asmodeus stood up and grinned towards Rayne, "don't make such an adorable, confused face, Rayne! I know I am a beautiful sight to behold, but contain yourself!" he teased her with a coy grin. He thought the way she seemed so confused and vulnerable was too much to handle! She would be easy to mess with and charm, easier than the other human, Solomon.

"And besides him, is Beelzebub, he is the Avatar of Glutton, which is self-explanatory," he gestured towards the tallest and youngest brother of the six.

"Lucifer, I am hungry," was all Beelzebub could say as he did not acknowledge the human and looked towards Lucifer.

"That is too bad, behave yourself," he frowned before he turned towards Rayne. "As Diavolo mentioned, we all are part of the student council, Diavolo being the president. You have been brought here to be enrolled at the Royal Academy of Diavolo," he further began to explain.

As Rayne was introduced to the brothers before her, each of their replies, or lack of replies, had elicited different expressions from her. She was able to note the difference in each of their personalities based on the way they carried themselves as well as how they responded to the eldest brother who had introduced them. It was still a lot to take in. She half-listened to Lucifer as he began to explain what she was expected to do throughout the year she would be staying here.

"Wait a minute, I am already enrolled for my last year at my University! It is my first day and if I do not make it back, I will be late!" she finally found her words and she shook her head in response to the long explanation of her reason for being here.

"That is too bad, you are here now and you are expected to write a paper on your experiences. For the next year, you will forget about your life in the human world, this takes precedence above that." Lucifer continued to explain, he felt slightly irritated at her response as well as her obvious unwillingness to adapt to her current situation. He supposed it could not be helped since this would be seen as a shock to her, but he would not have Lord Diavolo's dream be interrupted. She had no choice in the matter and the sooner she accepted her call, then it would be better for Diavolo.

"That's it, I am dreaming, this has to be a dream, things like this just do not happen to me. I am just a **normal** girl with nothing special about me. This is just a dream and I am going to wake up now," she attempted to rationalize as she stood still. She made a bit of a pained expression on her face as she attempted to tear her consciousness away from this and willed herself awake.

"Rayne, you can think this is a dream, but you will find it is not a dream you can wake up from. This is very much a reality and I would love to have you help me with my dream," Diavolo frowned slightly as he continued to explain her situation. He noticed the anxiety in her eyes after he spoke. She even went as far as pinching her arm hard enough to make her breath hitch as she winced.

Holy shit.

This was actually happening.

Rayne's lips parted slightly as she stared at the red mark she created on her own arm and her eyes rose towards the seven men. Not only was this happening, but these men were real and they were serious. She was going to leave her life behind for an entire year in order to attend to this R.A.D., or whatever it was they called it. "But... don't demons eat humans, aren't they after their souls?" she looked at the men with a newfound fear that grew within her eyes. What if they ate her soul or tortured her as demons were known to do from the movies she had watched in her lifetime.

Diavolo could not help but smile at her next words. It appeared she was finally coming to terms with her situation. He could even sense this within her as realization dawned upon her. "What a very human thing to say, and you are not far from the truth. It is true that certain demons will come after your soul, but that is what the brothers are here for," he nodded as he glanced down towards Lucifer.

"Indeed, my brothers and I will look after you, since you have no means of defending yourself against lesser demons, we will ensure to keep you safe. Also, you will be staying in the House of Lamentation with us. That way we can keep an eye on you and make sure you are safe when you are not in class," Lucifer further explained on the matter. He was pleased to see that she was finally coming to her senses and realized that this was very much real.

"But... I do not even have any clothes or my things, also," her eyes widened as she glanced down at her finger. **Damien.** He was not here and she had just accepted his proposal! The fact that she had disappeared from her world and come here, he was going to worry! "What about my friends? They are going to worry about me! They will call the police and they will alert my family, what am I supposed to do about that?!" she questioned, a new sense of anxiety came across her face and deep within her.

"You did receive the invitation, did you not? You should have informed them of this," Diavolo frowned and shook his head. Lucifer glanced towards Satan who returned his glance and nodded his head to indicate the invitation was sent. 

"I did not think it was real! I thought it was some invitation to a Halloween party on campus!" she cried out. How could she even consider the validity of the invitation? It was unreal and something she never thought possible, until this moment.

"Well, that is unfortunate, in that case," Diavolo once more looked towards Lucifer who walked from his chair and approached Rayne. She realized how much taller he was compared to her and she could not help but to crane her neck to look into his face. This was it, he was going to eat her or suck her soul out.

He pulled something from his breast pocket and handed it to her, "this is called a D.D.D., it is how you will keep in contact with us at all time, you can add your friend's information in, it will reach out to the human world. This way you can let them know that you are safe and update them on the situation if it quells your anxiety on the matter," he explained as he watched her reach out a shaky hand and grab the device. "Furthermore, you do not need to worry about clothes or any personal effects, everything you will need will be in your room at the House of Lamentation."

She looked at it and frowned, "they would not believe a word of it if I explained this to them!" she shook her head and closed her eyes. Who would believe her? It was something she hardly believed at this moment and she was standing here experiencing it.

"That is none of my concern, you have your means of contacting them, that is your issue." Lucifer turned his body away from her and looked towards his brothers. "Mammon, come here," he ordered plainly.

Mammon's neck snapped as he looked towards Lucifer with an alarmed look upon his face. "Eh? Why?" he could not help but question his brother's motives, even if it meant irritating him. What business would he have with him that included this human?

"Because I said so. Now, do not disobey my order," as he spoke, a bit of a purple aura surrounded his body as he glared towards the brother in question.

Mammon slightly gulped as he stood up immediately, although he shoved his hands into his pocket while he made his way towards Lucifer, "fine, fine, what do you want, Lucifer?" he asked, his gaze purposely ignoring the human before them.

"You are to watch over this human during her stay here, you will see to her needs and make sure she remains safe," he gave his order to Mammon as his red eyes bore into his soul. It would not bode well if she were harmed or killed while she stayed here, it would stain Lord Diavolo's reputation and he would not allow that to happen. It was obvious why he made the order, the human was weak and unable to fend off any attacks that would be made against her.

"What?! Why me?! I am too busy! Why don't you do it?" Mammon's eyes widened as he gave Rayne a side glance, his expression showed the dismay he felt as he walked back a little.

"Mammon... you have your orders unless you wish to be strung by your feet, you will do this," Lucifer watched his brother, his ruby eyes flashed slightly as he threatened his brother, which was something he was rather used to.

"Fine, fine... whatever!" he grimaced as he turned to watch Rayne slightly. She could see the look of dismay upon his face.

And so it had been determined that this Mammon, a demon who took no interest in this human, would watch over her, a human who would rather be anywhere else but here. Things had seemed to be going rather poorly for Rayne and all she wanted to do at this point was to go back home. She wanted to go back to Damien and finish her final year and complete her degree. This situation she found herself in felt like a stick thrown into a machine, disrupting the normal flow of the cogs that made the machine work. She had no idea what her new future would bring her and the temptations that waited for her.

At this moment, she just wanted to go home.


	3. Babysitting is Lame!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for Rayne's new life had begun as she finally came to the realization that while she was not happy about this new development, she had no choice but to live in the Devildom for one year. She had to accept the fact that she was to live with six demons while she attended this RAD school. While she proceeded forward, she could not help but think 'why me?' At the same time, Mammon had the exact same question running through his head. Why did the GREAT MAMMON have to babysit this human? He had to rack his brains up to see how he could make it benefit him in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW/13+  
> Some language.  
> Brief nudity.
> 
> Feedback and requests welcome. <3 What would you like to see happen?
> 
> At this point on, I will be straying from the main storyline to make it more interesting while keeping only a few aspects cannon.
> 
> Another thing I want to try is to write from the brother's perspective, I will write from a different brother with each chapter.

Out of all of the other brothers, why was it that **he** , THE GREAT MAMMON!, was placed in charge of seeing to the care and safety of this lowly human. This boring, plain, and helpless human. Why couldn't Lucifer do it? He was the one who was so far up Lord Diavolo's backside and wanted this to be a success. It even further frustrated him when he tried to dump the responsibility onto his brother, Asmo. He was the one who said he was jealous of watching over the human, so why would he not accept? Lazy, his ass, he only wanted to hold one over Mammon. He wanted to give him false hope that he would take responsibility.

"Hey, human! Keep up, why don't ya?" he scowled as he looked over his shoulder. He frowned when he noticed she was moving at a snail's pace. Her nose had been buried in that D.D.D. the moment he led her towards the House of Lamentation.

Rayne's lips twisted into a frown as she looked up towards the demon named Mammon, "I am only trying to reach out to my friends... otherwise, they are going to tear up the campus looking for me," she said rather meekly, which was out of character for her. Yet, she knew that this man was a demon and according to his attitude, he would most likely not be afraid of harming her. She had yet to figure out their personalities or their dynamics despite his task of keeping her safe. She was out of place and helpless in this new world. "And my name is Rayne..." she could not help but add at the end.

Mammon shook his head, "I do not give a damn about what your friends would do, that is not my problem!" he exclaimed as he turned back to the front. The House of Lamentation was not too far of a walk, but at this pace, it would take forever to get there. "And I also do not give a damn about your name, **human**!" he stressed the last part of his sentence as he found himself growling. "Look, I am the one that is supposed to keep you safe, Lucifer said. And before you get the wrong idea, I am **not** scared of him. It is just... well, I mean..." he struggled to come up with a proper reason as to why he followed Lucifer's order without being scared of him. Truth be told, he was rather afraid of his eldest brother since he was the strongest, fastest, and most cunning of them all. He just did not like others knowing it.

She could not help but raise her gaze from the phone and onto the back of Mammon's head as they walked. It was such an unconvincing statement, one she found rather entertaining. However, she refrained from speaking as she lowered the D.D.D. She was still in her half-dressed state which was her pajamas and the air of the Devildom brushed over her body. It was chilly and cold which caused her to slightly shiver. She thought Hell was supposed to be warm. This was anything but, perhaps it had to do with the fact that they did not appear to have a sun. Then again, she had no idea what time it was.

"Just shut up and follow me, okay? It is just ahead," He quipped as he shoved his hands into his pocket. He had heard her shiver slightly as the breeze passed over them. It was not his fault she was dressed so poorly, even if she had been roused from her sleep and sent straight away to the Devildom. She was lucky she did not sleep in the way Mammon usually did, in the nude. Maybe that would have been far more entertaining. He could not but muse to himself as a picture of her naked appeared in his head. _Ack! Damn intrusive thoughts!_ He shook his head quickly to rid himself of such thoughts and he felt a bit of heat rise to his cheeks. She was a stupid human, why would he even bother letting these thoughts cross his mind?

He shrugged it off as they made it to the front lawn of the dorms. "Alright, listen up," he turned around and squared up. "I will have you know, I am a big deal here! My brothers may give me crap, but when it comes to these other lame demons, I am a top dog, so you should show me respect!" He informed her as he narrowed his eyes towards her. He crossed his arms and continued to speak, "Out of all of my brothers, I am the second most powerful! You better not forget it!" His eyes never left her as he took note of her expression.

Rayne opened her mouth to speak but thought twice about what she was going to say. She pressed her lips together and gave him a slow nod. "Yeah, okay, I get it," she spoke in reply. 

"Good," he nodded, he was satisfied with her answer. "And another thing, Lord Diavolo, he is even a bigger hotshot, he has his own place and everything, so if you value your life, you will do as he says," he turned around and looked towards the building. It was for her sake because if Lucifer ever found out she was not obeying Diavolo, it would earn her his ire as well as his wraith. 

"Right, I understand," she spoke and nodded. Mammon slightly frowned. She had so much fire earlier when she first arrived, although it was rather annoying, where was it now? Oh well, it did not matter.

"Whatever, let's go," he spoke before he walked towards the entrance of the building. Whether or not she would follow was of no consequence to him, He just wanted to get her to her room and be done with all of this. He was far too busy for this, or at least he was in his mind. 

As they entered the building, Mammon looked around with a frown. It was noticeably warmer inside and he figured she would have felt a little more comfortable out of the cold wind. Although, that did not matter to him one way or another. He was not really there to see if she was comfortable or not. "I am going to lead you to your room now, there you can get dressed in whatever garb is there, I am sure they left you something to wear that is not the school uniform," he muttered while he walked towards the stairway that led upstairs. He felt eyes on him as he walked, he was sure Lucifer was watching him from afar. He just always knew.

There was a grimace on his face as he made sure she was behind him. If Lucifer was watching him, at least he knew he was not shirking out on his duties, yet. _I'm doing it, I'm doing it, geez._ He could not help but think while the two walked up the stairs towards the second floor. He heaved a heavy sigh as he led her down the hallway. His eyes scanned each of the doors that he passed, which all belonged to the other brothers. It took just a few more moments before they reached her door, which was the room that was the furthest down the hall. 

"Alright, here it is. Get used to the room, get dressed, or don't. I do not care. If you need anything, don't call me." He muttered as he watched her open the door to enter.

Rayne passed by him and furrowed her brows and turned towards him slightly. She could tell he wanted nothing to do with her and the feelings were quite mutual. It did not matter that he was attractive or had those nice eyes. It did not! In fact, she should not have been having those thoughts, she was engaged to her beloved Damien, who she found she was missing especially now.

Once she closed the door behind her, Mammon turned on his heel and frowned. Thankfully, that was over. Now he could focus on more important things, himself!

* * *

The next morning, Mammon had begrudgingly woke up for the first day of class. He wanted to make sure he made it to breakfast before Beel inhaled all of his food. All the brothers knew if they were late for breakfast, there would be none left. With this in mind, Mammon quickly showered in a bathroom they had all shared just down the hall. He quickly dressed, in a rather messy fashion, before he ran his fingers through his wet hair. Everything was in order. He turned to turn off the light and made his descent down the staircase and into the dining hall. He had a large smile on his face as he began to inhale the aromas that came from the dining table. "Mmm, now this is what I call grub!" he mentioned as he sat down in his usual chair and filled up his plate.

Before Mammon could even scoop up any food onto his fork, he heard an all too familiar voice begin to speak. "Mammon... where is the new exchange student?" Lucifer cooly asked the second eldest brother.

Mammon felt his jaw tense as he looked from the food and towards his brother, "how should I know? Probably still asleep," he shrugged it off and attempted to take a bite for a second time. The room began to fill with the other brothers, with Leviathan being the last to arrive.

"I recall telling you that you would be in charge of her. If she is not down here in the next thirty seconds..." he warned once more, his ruby gaze set upon Mammon.

"How am I supposed to be in charge of every little thing she does? I showed her to her room, didn't I? She should know it is time to get up, even Levi is up now!" he pointed towards Leviathan, who just sat down before his plate.

"8...7...6," Lucifer continued the countdown. This prompted the white-haired man to jump out of his seat and run towards the stairs.

"Oy! Beel! You better not touch my food, you hear?!" Mammon warned after rushing up the stairs and down the hall.

Beel glanced over at Mammon's plate and frowned. He then glanced towards Rayne's plate that was set out for her. He reached his hand towards the exchange students' plate, "Beel, do not think about it," Lucifer warned without even removing his eyes from his own plate. Even if she was late, she should get at least one decent meal on her first day.

Mammon stomped down the hall as he grumbled to himself. He was finding this ordeal to become more and more of a nuisance and he was already over it. It was only for a year, which did not amount to a whole lot to a demon, but it was going to be one hell of a year. "Oy!" he shouted as he approached her room.

He did not bother to knock on her door, instead, he turned the doorknob and walked in with a look of irritation upon his face. However, the look slowly faded and his eyes widened with complete shock at what he had just witnessed.

Rayne was in the middle of undressing from her pajamas and putting on the school uniform she was given. Her eyes widened when the door opened and her lips parted in complete shock, just as Mammon was. She was stark naked and had just begun dressing. Her cheeks burned red and at this point, it was harder to determine whose face was redder. Mammon was glued to the spot and he could not look away. It was like a train wreck that you did not want to watch but you could not simply look away.

"He.. hey.. what... why..." he began to stutter as he stood paralyzed on the spot.

Once Rayne had registered what was happening, she grabbed the closest thing she could find to throw at him, which was a reasonable reaction. She grabbed the shoes to her school uniform and chucked them at him as hard as she could.

"Hey! Wait!" he gasped and found he was able to move. He ducked and the shoes hit the wall and he threw his hands out in front of him when she went to grab something else. He jumped out of her room and slammed her door shut. "I did not look on purpose, besides, it is not as if I wanted to see that! This is your fault for not locking your door!" he yelled through the door after he pressed his back against it. His cheeks were redder than blood pudding. He had even almost forgotten why he was there.

Rayne felt herself heat up with the embarrassing moment as she stood there. Her legs were shaking as she turned around and sped up the pace of dressing herself.

"Anyway! Breakfast downstairs, now!" were the only words he found he was able to properly annunciate at that point. There, he had done his part. He shook his head slightly and pushed the image he had just seen and continued his walk downstairs. The way he carried on and how loud he was yelling, everyone basically heard it. 

He felt everyone's eyes on him as he sat down, but noticed his plate was completely empty. "Ah!! Beel! I told you not to touch my food!" Mammon shouted, his head snapped in his direction as he glared him down. He was already having such a rough start to his morning.

"You took too long, why were you screaming?" Beel asked after he finished swallowing the remainder of Mammon's food. The other brothers gave him an inquisitive look, except for Lucifer and Satan.

"I bet I know what he saw!~" Asmo spoke in a sing-songy kind of voice with an impish grin on his face as his eyes found Mammon's face. "I have to say, I am rather jealous of you, Mammon," he kept the grin upon his face, despite the words he spoke.

"Hey! Shut up! We are not talking about that! There is nothing to talk about! I mean..." he found himself getting very flustered as he sat there. He just wanted them to stop talking about it and continue on with his day. He WOULD have liked to have his breakfast and be on his way, but it seemed that Beel had finished it for him. The other brothers began to chuckle as they enjoyed seeing Mammon in this sort of state.

"I hate you, all, you know that?" he sneered and averted his eyes from his brothers.

"Mammon, di-" Lucifer began but was promptly cut off.

"She is on her way now, Lucifer, stop hasslin` me!" he quipped and looked away. This earned a stern, but a curious look from Lucifer. What had him so wound up?

"You are going to have to give me all of the juicy details, Mammon, every single bit of them!" Asmo hummed as he gave his most mischievous smile. From what Asmo was saying, Levi understood and he had a bit a look of horror upon his face, while Beel had a look of hunger fixed on his.

"I _really_ hate you guys..." he continued to groan in disgust as he pressed his palms against his head. It was not as if he _hated_ what he saw, it was something that was most unexpected but she blamed HIM for it. How could he have known she was getting dressed? If anything, she should have been honored that the GREAT MAMMON had seen her in such a state. Just as he thought of it, even he felt a cringe from the idea.

After a few moments had passed, Rayne was finally at the top of the stairs in her school uniform, which she wore properly, unlike some of the brothers. It took her a while to get over what had happened, but she knew she would be late if she did not hurry and finish dressing. As she walked towards the dining table, her eyes trailed over towards Mammon. The moment their eyes met, her face flushed and she looked away quickly and had a look of defiance on her face.

Mammon had done the same thing she did, he would not meet her gaze. In fact, he was over this. "I am going to school," he grumbled. He did not have to deal with this. He had accidentally seen the human exchanged student naked, teased by his brothers by what happened, and even had his breakfast eaten before he could enjoy one bite! _Damn Lucifer!_ This was all his fault! If he did not have to babysit that human, none of this would have happened! 

Fortunately for Mammon, he had left without hearing anything else from his brothers. It was not as if he needed to hear anything else. He was fed up and he wanted the year to be over already. What was worse was the fact that he could not get that image of her naked out of his head as hard as he tried. It was as if the harder he tried to forget the image, the more it became clearer within his mind. He gritted his teeth and grabbed his head and began to howl in frustration as he made his way towards the school.

Just one year, then it will all be over.


End file.
